Wag es ja nicht
by insaneInsania
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung. Original-Geschichte von AmiliaPadfoot. "Post-Hogwarts. Ron ist jetzt älter und ein Auror. Nachdem eine Mission nicht ganz nach Plan ging, besucht Ron seinen Freund im Krankenhaus."


Hi!

Pheeeeww... *Schweiß wegwisch* ENDLICH! 8D Ich hab's fertig! ...Es hätte schon vor einem Jahr online sein sollen... ^^" *ein paar Gewehrkugeln ausweich*  
Ahem... Nun ja... Immerhin ist es jetzt fertig :D...

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter gehört JKR, und **AmiliaPadfoot** hat die Story geschrieben... Ich bin lediglich die Übersetzung ^^"

AmiliaPadfoot findet ihr hier: fanfiction u/2763894/AmiliaPadfoot  
Die Original-Story ist hier: fanfiction s/6785310/1/Don-t-you-Dare

* * *

"Die ganze Abteilung ist im Aufruhr und um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, also wenn Sie einfach aufwachen und meine Fragen beantworten könnten kann ich dann das Formular in dreifacher –"

"Smith."

"- und dann könnte ich _vielleicht _ein bisschen mehr –"

"_Smith._"

"- Befehl und –"

"Smith!"

"Was? Oh Weasley, du bist es. Was willst du?"

"Ich glaube nicht, das ser dich hören kann. Weißt du, weil er _ohnmächtig_ ist!"

"Was? Oh, äh, ich- ich komm dann später wieder." Ron Weasley verdrehte nur seine Augen als er sich auf die Kante des Krankenhausbettes seines besten Freundes niederließ. Er sah blass aus, sehr blass und eine Narbe, die über seine linke Wange verlief, war deutlich sichtbar im Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Ron wartete bis Smith gegangen war und nahm die Hand seines Kameraden, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wie es aussah. Er seufzte und stand stoßartig auf als er beschloss zu gehen; er konnte es nicht länger ertragen seinen Freund so zu sehen, als sich die Hand in seiner leicht bewegte. Er erstarrte erst und lächelte dann; Erleichterung strömte durch ihn wie eine Welle. Er ließ seine Hand los und flüsterte: "Es ist in Ordnung, er ist weg." Harry Potters Augen zuckten auf.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er zögernd, seine Stimme kaum ein Flüstern. Ron nickte. "Gott sei dank, er hat mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben." Ron lachte leise, froh, dass sein Kumpel sich ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst verhielt, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er bei Bewusstsein war. Er würde niemals das Gefühl von völliger Hilflosigkeit vergessen, das er gefühlt hatte, als er an der Seite seines Freundes an den weißen Wänden von St Mungos vorbeigekarrt wurde. Auch nicht die bloße Panik, die er spürte, als die Heiler versuchten ihn wiederzubeleben. Das war vor drei Nächten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf im Versuch die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. _'Er ist ok'_, sagte er sich selbst. '_Er ist am Leben und er wird wieder ok. Es wird schon mehr als ein paar Crucios brauchen um Harry freakin' Potter zu besiegen.' 'Ahh, aber es ist fast gelungen'_, antwortete eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf. '_Er ist in der Nacht fast gestorben, und wessen Schuld ist das, hm?'_

"Ron? Bist du ok?" Ron schaute zu seinem Freund auf und zu seiner Erleichterung und Sorge sah er, dass er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

"Kumpel, vielleicht solltest du dich hinlegen", schlug er vor, während er gleichzeit sanft Harrys Schulter festhielt.

"Mir geht's gut, Ron", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und winkte die Besorgins seines Freundes ab.

"_Natürlich_ geht es dir gut", antwortete er, während er sanft aber bestimmt seinen Freund zurück in eine liegende Position drückte. Harry blickte ihn finster an, aber er ignorierte es.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

"Was? Oh, ja, mir geht es gut."

"_Natürlich_ geht es dir gut."

"Hey, du kannst nicht meine eigenen Worte gegen mich verwenden!" protestierte er gespielt und versuchte damit die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Er wusste sofort, dass es geklappt hatte, als er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes aufflackern sah, doc´h das Gefühl war von kurzer Dauer, denn so schnell das Lächeln kam, war es schon wieder weg. Er bemerkte, dass das Gesicht seines Freundes plötzlich ernst wurde. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren kühl und berechnend. Ron hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie seine Seele röntgen würden. Er wusste, dass es ein Blick war, den Harry von Dumbledore hatte und Ron musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, während er sich an einen gewissen Zwischenfall mit einem fliegenden Auto und einer nicht so geschmeidigen Landung erinnerte.

"Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?", fragte er, den 'unschuldigen' Ton von James oder vielleicht sogar den von Lily imitierend.

"Kingley ist vorhin vorbeigekommen." Ron fühlte einen Stich von Verdruss, weil Kingsley ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass Harry wach war. Er hat Harry so oft er konnte besucht, manchmal blieb er stundenlang da, bis eine der Krankenschwestern ihm sanft aber bestimmt sagte, dass die Besuchszeit vorüber war. Jedoch hatte es bei Ginny ein wenig mehr als ein bisschen Überredungskunst gebraucht und er wunderte sich kurz, ob sie und die Kinder wussten, dass Harry aufgewacht ist. "Er hat mir gesagt, wie der Rest der Mission abgelaufen ist." Ron nickte nur, nicht wissend wohin das führte. Die Schwarzen Magier, die sie überfallen hatten, wurden alle am Ende entweder gefangen oder getötet. Es gab wenige Verletzte auf ihrer Seite und Harry war der einzige ernste Fall – _'was leicht hätte vermieden werden können'_, dachte Ron bitter.

"You didn't miss much. Back up arrived pretty quickly and..." he trailed off, not wanting to remember how, what should have been a simple ambush, had gone so horribly wrong.

"Du hast nicht viel verpasst. Verstärkung ist ziemlich schnell gekommen und…"

"Ron." Bei der Stimme seines Freundes schaute er auf. Sie war freundlich und voller Sorge und Ron bemerkte, dass es wahrscheinlich eher anders herum sein sollte, da Harry eigentlich derjenige war, der im Bett eines Krankenhauses lag, und nicht er, aber der Gedanke wurde leicht zur Seite geschoben, als er in den Augen seines Freundes etwas aufflackern sah. War es Verdruss, vielleicht Verärgerung? Er unterdrückte erneut den Drang zu Schaudern und er fragte sich wie sein Freund ihn solche Emotionen fühlen ließ, indem er ein einziges Wort sagte. Er spürte eine heiße Welle von Schuldgefühlen durch ihn hindurchfließen, gemixt mit einem leisen Kribbeln einer dunklen Vorahnung. _'Er gibt mir die Schuld'_, dachte er. _'Und das zu Recht. Er hätte sterben können. Wie konnte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein?'_ "Kingsley hat mir gesagt, dass du dir, für das, was passiert ist, die Schuld gibst." Ron schluckte. Harrys Stimme war immer noch freundlich, aber sie hatte sich leicht verhärtet. Seine Augen loderten jetzt. Sie bohrten sich in ihn und forderten ihn heraus, die Behauptung zu bestätigen.

"Nun, ja…", began er, wurde aber abrupt unterbrochen.

"Wag es ja nicht." Ron sprang fast bei der Kraft, die sein Freund in diese vier Wörter steckte. Er hatte Harry nur ein anderes Mal so gesehen. Harry und Ginny ihre Arbeit niedergelegt, als Lily geboren wurde. Auf zwei Kinder aufzupassen war keine leichte Aufgabe. Addiere ein neugeborenes schreiendes Baby zu der Gleichung… Sie waren so beschäftigt die Zeit zwischen dem neuen Baby, Al und James auszugleichen und James hat begonnen, sich benachteiligt zu fühlen. Es waren er und Harry, die James eines Morgens auf dem halben Weg durch ein offenes Fenster, mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken gefunden hatten. Zu sagen, dass sie geschockt waren, wäre eine Untertreibung. Viel Überredung war nötig, um James vom Fenster weg und zum Reden zu bringen. Als er Harry sagte, dass er dachte, dass er nur eine Last für ihn und Ginny sei und dass sie mit Lily ihn nicht mehr haben wollten, schwor Ron, weder den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, noch die Schärfe, mit der er "Wag es ja nicht so etwas zu sagen, James Sirius Potter, du bist ein Teil der Familie und ein großer Teil von meinem Leben und dem deiner Mutter" sagte, jemals zu vergessen. Er hatte das mit solcher Leidenschaft und Überzeugung gesagt, sodas James keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, den Worten zu glauben.

"Äh, was?" _War Harry wütend, weil er ihn fast umgebracht hatte, oder weil er sich selbst die Schuld gab?_

"Don't you dare" he repeated with just as much force. "It was my choice. You did not force me to do what I did so don't you bloody dare even _think_ about blaming yourself." _The latter then_.

"Wag es ja nicht", wiederholte er mir genau so viel Druck. "Es war meine Entscheidung. Du hast mich nicht zu dem gezwungen, was ich getan habe, also wag es verdammt nochmal nicht, überhaupt darüber zu _denken_, dir selbst die Schuld zu geben." _Das letztere also._

"Aber-"

"Nein, Ron." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Ron mit einem Ausdruck völligen Trotzes an, ihn dazu herausfordernd, ihm zu widersprechen. Ron wusste von bitterer Erfahrung, dass ein Streit zwecklos war, wenn Harry so war und dass es, wenn man dumm genug war es nicht zu merken, an Suizid grenzen konnte.

Doch trotzdem; nur weil er nicht dumm genug war, um mit seinem Freund zu streiten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er ihm glaubte. Er konnte die Schuldgefühle, die an ihm fraßen, nicht stoppen. Ja, es war Harrys Entscheidung gewesen. Es gab nicht die kleinste Hoffnung der Hölle, noch wurde je eine Situation kreiert, welche Ron dazu bringen würde, Harry zwischen sich und Ärger jeglicher Art zu stoßen. Wenn Harry in einem Punkt richtig lag, dann dass es seine Entscheidung gewesen war, aber wenn er nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen ware, hätte Harry nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie waren vom Rest der Truppe abgekapselt und der Feind brach herein. Das letzte, was er mit seinem Zauberstab tat, war nach Verstärkung via Patronus zu rufen. Er wurde abgelenkt und wurde ohne Schwierigkeiten entwaffnet.

Wenn er im zweiten Zaubererkrieg Glück hatte, dann in dem Sinne, dass er nie den Cruciatus-Fluch zu spüren bekommen hatte. Er wusste, dass Harry den Fluch bereits mit vierzehn spüren musste, und dass war nicht das letzte Mal. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass seine geliebte Frau Hermine es musste, da er ihre Schreie an dem schrecklichen Tag in Malfoy Manor gehört hatte. Es verursachte immer noch Albträume. Aber _er_ hatte es nie gespürt und würde es sich nie selbt, ganz zu schweigen jemandem anderen, gestehen, aber er war froh. Er würde Harry _niemals_ fragen wie es sich anfühlte; Der gehetzte Ausdruck würde immer auftauchen, wenn der Fluch erwähnt wurde. Das war genug um ihm zu sagen, wie wahrhaftig schrecklich es war und in der Nacht in dem Wald war er ohne jeden Zweifel davon überzeugt, als sich eine vermummte Gestalt ihm näherte, Zauberstab gezogen und den Fluch bereits auf den Lippen, dass er es zu spüren bekommen würde. Auch wenn die Bäume in der Umgebung das matte Licht des Mondes blockierten, konnte er den verdorbenen Ausdruck von Genugtuung auf dem Gesicht seines Gegners sehen. Er hörte den Fluch von den Lippen des Mannes fast gelangweilt fallen, kniff die Augen zusammen und erwartete, dass ihn der unglaubliche Schmerz überkam. Aber er kam nicht. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und der Anblick vor ihm würde ihm noch lange Albträume geben. Sein Freund, sein bester Freund in der ganzen Welt krümmte sich auf dem mit Blätter bedeckten Boden vor Schmerzen vor ihm. Kein Schrei entkam den Lippen seines besten Freundes, aber der schiere Ausdruck von Schmerz und Terror, welcher auf Harrys Gesicht zu sehen war, war wie ein Dolch durch sein Herz. Er wusste es in genau diesem Moment. Er brauchte nicht die Tatsache, dass Harry direkt in seinem Weg lag, um zu wissen, dass Harry sich vor ihn geworfen und den Crucio für ihn genommen hatte. Was wahrscheinlich Minuten waren fühlten sich wie Stunden an. Er schrie den Dunklen Zauberer an, er solle aufhören und ihn statt Harry nehmen, aber der Zauberer lachte nur; ein bedrohliches, geradezu gestörtes Lachen, das durch den Wald widerhallte. Ron fühlte ein brennendes Gefühl der Abneigung in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte dieser Mann es wagen zu lachen? Wie konnte er es wagen, mit solchem Amüsement zu lachen, wenn er seinem Freund Schmerzen zufügte? Hatte Harry nicht schon genug Schmerz in seinem Leben gehabt? Er brauchte nicht noch mehr zu leiden, weil er für eine Sekunde unachtsam gewesen war! Er wollte dieses Tier niederstrecken, es töten. Aber er war entwaffnet worden, umzingelt und die Verstärkung war nicht gekommen. Bald kamen mehr Dunkle Zauberer. Vor lauter Freude, Harry Potter zu ihren Füßen zu haben, nahmen sie an der Folter teil und bemerkten Ron nicht.

Ron wurde abrupt aus seinem Flashback gerüttelt. "Ron, Kumpel, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich rufe dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit." Ron blinzelte und das Krankenhaus kam wieder ins Blickfeld. Er blickte Harry in die Augen und die Besorgnis stand im Gesicht seines Freundes geschrieben. Er konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass vor drei Tagen dieselben Augen, die ihn nun mit einem berechnenden und doch besorgten Ausdruck durchstachen, voller Qual und Schmerz waren, nur um von einem glasigen und nicht reagierenden Ausdruck ersetzt zu warden, als die Medimagier versuchten, sein Herz wieder zu starten. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie fast erfolglos waren. "Du glaubst mir nicht, oder?" Erneut war sein Tonfall sanft, doch Ron konnte trotzdem den Vorwurf in seiner Aussage hören. Ja, auch wenn es als eine Frage formuliert war; es war eine Aussage. Es war nutzlos es zu leugnen. Er glaubte Harry nicht und Harry wusste es.

"Ich hätte es sein sollen, Harry. Der Fluch war für mich bestimmt."

"Und wenn er für mich bestimmt gewesen wäre, hättest du nicht dasselbe getan?", forderte er ihn erbittert heraus.

"Natürlich hätte ich es getan!"

"Genau!"

"Nein! _Nicht_ genau! Ich hätte es nicht tun müssen, weil _du_ deinen Zauberstab nicht verloren hast, oder?"

"Es hätte jedem passieren können!"

"Es hätte nicht passieren _sollen_!" Er war nun auf seinen Füßen, in seinem Kopf drehte es sich; Harry's Schrei, als der sechste oder siebte Crucio ihn traf, der letztendlich seinen Bemühung nicht zu schreien brach, klang immer noch in seinem Kopf. "Ich war für eine Sekunde unachtsam, eine lausige Sekunde und sieh was passiert ist! Du hättest _sterben_ können, Harry-"

"Als ob das noch nie zuvor passiert ware", unterbrach ihn Harry hitzig, doch Ron ignorierte ihn.

"-Du hättest sterben können, und wofür? Wieso musstest du vor mich springen?"

"Spinnst du? Musst du mich das wirklich noch fragen? Denkst du, ich würde es einfach zulassen, dass du gefoltert wirst? Wäre es irgendein anderer Zauber gewesen, Ron, hätte ich einen Schildzauber über dich gelegt, aber es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, einen Unverzeihlichen zu blockieren." '_Mit einem Körper'_, dachte Ron bitter. Er setzte sich schwer atmend hin. "Ich habe nur das getan, was du für mich getan hättest", fügte Harry leicht hinzu.

"Ich habe dir aber nicht geholfen, oder? Ich habe nur-"

"Wer hat Verstärkung angefordert, Ron? Wer?", fragte er.

"Das war ich, aber das ist nicht der-"

"Daran habe ich nicht gedacht, Ron. Ich hätte es in dem Moment tun sollen, in dem wir von unseren Jungs getrennt wurden." Ron wusste sofort, dass mit 'unseren Jungs' die Auroren unter Harrys Führung gemeint waren. Einige von ihnen waren kaum 'Jungs', aber Harry war unglaublich beschützerisch und mochte sie sehr gerne (umgekehrt genauso); einige von ihnen waren wie halbe Söhne für ihn und Harry bezeichnete sie oft als 'die Jungs' oder 'unsere Jungs', wenn er mit dem Kapitän des Teams war – Ron. "Wir wären beide gestorben, hättest du den Patronus nicht geschickt. Wir machen alle Fehler, Ron." Ron wollte gerade zurück argumentieren, wenngleich schwach, da er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn; er musste gestehen, dass Harry normalerweise Recht hatte, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, aber er wurde unhöflich unterbrochen.

"Ah, Potter! Sie sind wach!" Es war Smith. Ron verkniff sich ein Stöhnen. Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu, der förmlich 'Oh Gott, nein! Hilf mir!' sagte. Rons Verdruss mit Smith verdampfte schnell.

"Nun, Smith hat dir offensichtlich etwas wichtiges zu sagen, also lasse ich euch beide Mal alleine reden, nicht?", sagte er und stand auf. Der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Er grinste seinen Freund an und ignorierte den zornigen Blick, den Harry in seine Richtung schickte.

"Oh nein, Ron, bleib doch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Smith es dir auch gerne mitteilen würde." Ron war bemerkte froh, dass ein bisschen Panik durch die gezwungene Höflichkeit hindurch schimmerte.

"Ich glaube, ich passe. Hab eine Menge im Büro zu tun. Die Abteilung dreht ohne dich durch, hat Smith dir das nicht gesagt?"


End file.
